Don't Ya
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Parties are known for bringing people together; it creates many new relationships. This party is no exception. Inspired by the song, 'Don't Ya' by Brett Eldredge.


Van hoenheim's eyes landed on a pretty brunette; she smirked back at his gaze, and moved towards the kitchen. He followed her, of course.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"I am Trisha Elric." She told him; she was smiling a breath taking smile.

He stared at her, in awe.

"Who are you?" She asked, giggling at his dazed expression.

"Me? Van Hoenheim." He answered her, stupidly.

She grinned, and took his hand. "Let's dance." Trisha told him, gleefully.

He nodded, and let her take him towards the dance floor, that was in the room that they had just came from.

* * *

Lan Fan was talking to May Chang. May had asked Lan Fan, if she liked anyone.

"Of course not." Lan Fan told her friend, while blushing.

"He's looking over here!" May squealed.

"Who?" Lan Fan asked.

"Your crush, silly." May giggled.

Lan Fan looked for the target of May's attention to find Ling Yao looking over at them. Her eyes met Ling's, and they held eachother's gaze fo far, too long.

Ling wandered over, and said the most amazing thing, ever.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her.

Lan Fan nodded, and stuttered out, "Y-y-yes."

How could she, just a guard in training, capture the heart of her 'Prince Charming?'

* * *

Alphonse Elric headed towards May, after noticing that she was by herself.

He was stopped by a blond-haired woman, who said something to him, and led him to the dance floor. That woman was a snake; May decided.

* * *

Marta spun around on the dance floor in Al's arms.

She hadn't wanted the little Xingese girl to steal her man; she had seen the look on May's face.

She brushed her lips against Alphonse's. It was a heart stopping, and soul stealing kiss. Even if, she considered herself to still have a soul, she had lost it to Al the moment that their lips had met.

* * *

Winry stared at her automail costumer that had caught her eye, recently. Actually, he had caught more than her eye; he had stolen her heart from her.

She couldn't help it. He was the most handsome man, that she had, ever, met. She would know; she had seen him, when he was only in his underwear. It really paid to be an automail mechanic in more ways than one.

He was talking, more like arguing, with a tall, black-haired man. She, just, couldn't remember where she had seen the man that Edward was talking to.

* * *

"You should ask Hawkeye to dance, bastard." Ed told Mustang with a smirk.

"Only if you asked that pretty, blond-haired girl, that is staring at you to dance." Mustang responded.

"Deal." Ed shook Mustang's hand, before walking over to Winry.

"Want to dance, Winry?" Ed asked, nervously.

"Sure!" Winry told him. She sounded ecstatic, wierd. Ed thought, accepting her hand, and leading her to the dance floor.

Ed wasn't a very, good dancer; he stepped on, both, of their feet, and Winry had to drag him around the dance floor.

She spent most of the time on the dance floor, teaching Ed to dance, but she loved it. She was allowed to hold her crush close to her, and stare in to his beautiful, golden eyes.

If she wasn't careful, her heart might stop, and she would die in his arms. She realized, that she would love that. She adored him, and didn't want to leave him.

* * *

Mustang asked Hawkeye to dance with fear in his eyes; he didn't want her to shoot him.

He really wanted to dance with her; it wasn't, just, to prove to Ed, that he could.

She, surprisingly, said, "Yes."

She was a remarkable dancer, and she seemed to want to be very close to him. He hoped, that the song would never end.

He loved holding his lieutenet this way.

* * *

Al had, finally, reached May.

She didn't give him a chance to ask her to dance, because she jumped in his arms, and told him, "Yes!"

Her arms were wrapped, tightly, around his neck.

He couldn't lead her to the dance floor, so they danced right in front of the stairs.

* * *

Fuery was content to just dance in the middle of the floor with Sheska.

They were, both, blushing, furiously.

It was a magnificent dance, while it lasted.

Perhaps Havoc, just, wanted to prove, that he could steal other people's woman, because he took Sheska's hand, and danced away with her.

* * *

Sheska stared at Havoc; she had never imagined that he would want to dance with her, let alone take her away from Fuery.

She blushed at Havoc. "Havoc." Sheska protested, feeling sorry for Fuery.

"It's, just, Jean." Havoc told her.

"Jean, what about Fuery?" Sheska asked him.

"He's alright, besides he's a sore loser, if you don't, even, call him by his first name." Jean Havoc told her, confidently.

She stared at him, knowing, that she couldn't make him change his mind. He had won, what she had no idea.

She enjoyed, that two men were fighting over her; it made her feel like a beautiful princess from a fairytale.


End file.
